Donquixote Doflamingo
|jva=Hideyuki Tanaka |eva= |extra1= 41 (after timeskip) |height=305cm (10'0") }} |extra3= |bounty= 340,000,000}} |devil fruit= }} Donquixote Doflamingo is one of the Shichibukai. His former bounty is 340,000,000. Appearance Doflamingo is a large, blond-haired man with peach skin who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. Doflamingo sports a pair of sunglasses with purple shades. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (though he does not always walk like this), which is also a reference to his animal theme, a flamingo. Twenty-four years ago, his hair was longer than it is currently, he had two earrings on his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition to his sunglasses that he still wears to this day. He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. He also wears black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed. Originally in the anime, Doflamingo had a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. However, when he reappeared during the events of Sabaody, his color scheme was switched to its manga depiction with the exception of his glasses. In the manga, he has orange-tinted glasses while in the anime, he has purple-tinted ones. He is also seen often, if not always, smiling.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Doflamingo's original intended colors by Oda is seen.One Piece Manga - Doflamingo's original intended colors by Oda is seen.One Piece Anime - Episode 398, The majority of Doflamingo's color scheme is changed to match the one presented in the manga. In Volume 63 SBS, Oda draws the Shichibukai as children. Doflamingo is seen already wearing his trademark sunglasses and happily smoking a cigarette. His hair and clothes are messy and unkept. He is wearing a low neck button up shirt with black striped pants. Gallery Personality Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, being "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu", or in characterized English, "Heh heh heh heh". Interestingly when he laughs his mouth is wide open. Doflamingo is one of the most carefree characters in the series. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Shichibukai meeting and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. During the Battle of Marineford, all of Doflamingo's interactions had been for the sake of personal amusement, hinting at a sadistic side. He also has an odd habit of sitting in strange positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, on barrels, and even on a pile of bodies in the middle of a war zone and on top of a wall. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations. He has a complete and utter lack of fear and doubt. He has never been seen looking with any feeling other than amusement by any turn of events regardless of whom they affect. The only times he was seen not smiling was on three occasions. The first was at the meeting of the Shichibukai, where he was seen walking with his hands in his pockets with a frown, as if annoyed that he had been summoned there. The second was when Lafitte showed up at the meeting of the Shichibukai, where he was seen giving a curious/confused look in the direction that the sound of tap dancing was coming from. And the third was when Oars Jr. attempted to take him out; however, he quickly started to grin again, after dodging his punch. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Marines to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sarkies to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing the final blow, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle with Whitebeard, Doflamingo is seen laughing sadistically after severing Oars Jr.'s leg. He was seen laughing when great events happened during the war, regardless of whom they affected. He found great amusement in virtually anything, from Whitebeard entering the fight, to the death of Whitebeard, to the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates, even to the arrival of the Red Haired Pirates. He even laughed at Gekko Moriah for being too weak to continue as a Shichibukai, and took on the task of killing him with great joy and enthusiasm and yet treated his apparent escape gleefully even though he got away, seemingly unfazed by his own failure to kill him. Another indication of Doflamingo's lack of morality is that he ran the Human Auctioning House without showing remorse of any kind while selling captured people into slavery. Doflamingo seems to live by a "might is right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Era". Due to his belief in this "New Era", Doflamingo seems to lose interest in other things easily, as seen with his leadership of the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership of the Human Auctioning House. He also threatened to quit the Shichibukai if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. While he appears to regard those weaker than him as mere pawns rather than crew mates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Though he couldn't care less for the weaker people, he is not above pointing out their flaws. Unlike Bellamy, he himself seems have an open opinion on dreams, though dreams themselves do not seem to interest him at all. He has also shown himself to be very receptive to others, and to what they have to say, as he listened to what Mihawk said without interrupting him, and he did the same thing with Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Relationships Shichibukai Crocodile Doflamingo seems to know Crocodile, as they talked as though they knew each other before. While Crocodile threatened to kill Doflamingo for intruding in his business and mocking him, Doflamingo was willing to offer a partnership to take down Jozu. He however laughs at Doflamingo's offer and attacks both Jozu and Doflamingo. Later, Doflamingo cuts off Crocodile's head, saying he'll become jealous if Crocodile allies with Whitebeard yet refuses his own alliance proposal. Crocodile simply says that he isn't allied with anyone and the two are seen clashing. Gekko Moriah Moriah was also quite negative with regards to Donquixote Doflamingo, as Doflamingo damaged Little Oars Jr., despite Moriah wanting the giant intact. After the war he got into a fight with Doflamingo, when Doflamingo was ordered to kill him. Moriah was seen on the ground bleeding while Doflamingo laughs at him and says he's too weak to be a Shichibukai and it would be better for it to look like he died honourably in the war. When Moriah asked if Sengoku ordered his death, Doflamingo mockingly sneered and said that it was someone higher than that. Bartholomew Kuma Even though no interactions have been shown between Doflamingo and Kuma, Doflamingo seems to be aware of the modifications that he has undergone as he explained to Ivankov the reason that his personality has changed. However, he doesn’t know of Kuma’s involvement with the Revolutionaries. Allies Bellamy Pirates Bellamy and Sarkies made an alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the Shichibukai. It appears that the rest of the crew has no knowledge of this alliance, as they were shocked to see Doflamingo appear at the town, and they were confused that Bellamy and Sarkies were fighting each other, under Doflamingo's powers. Doflamingo, like the rest of the crew, believes in the New Age but prefers to keep his opinions of other people’s beliefs to himself. It appears Doflamingo has some pride in his flag and was not happy about Bellamy losing while serving under it. Disco Disco is in charge of the Human Auctioning House at Grove 1. When he was seen injured (the anime showing it was Shalulia that caused it when Disco was inquiring about payment for Keimi during the chaos), he called the shop's owner, Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo for help - but after the latter told him he could have the shop, as he, Doflamingo, wasn't interested in it anymore because the government was calling the Shichibukai to battle against the Whitebeard Pirates, much to his horror. World Government Even though he is an ally of the World Government he appears to not care for their sake. During the meeting at Mariejois he showed no respect for the fleet admiral of the Marines, Sengoku. Also, after the Whitebeard War he also threatened to quit the Shichibukai if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. Abilities and Powers Miscellaneous Skills Donquixote Doflamingo is one of the most powerful pirates to appear so far. He has displayed physical abilities of superhuman dexterity and speed, with excellent reaction time. It is also safe to assume that he has a high degree of strength demonstrated by cutting off Oars Jr leg, and stopping Jozu in his tracks (though that could be a by product of his power). He is the only Shichibukai known to fight one of his fellow colleagues (Gekko Moriah, who was apparently mortally wounded from this assault) and actually seriously injure him (though he was aided by a small group of Pacifistas and Moriah had yet to recover from his injuries from the war). Whoever ordered him to take out Moriah apparently had enough confidence in his strength to have him kill a fellow Shichibukai. He claimed that the one who gave him the order to kill Moria was of higher rank than Sengoku so it is assumed that it was either the Gorousei or Commander-in-Chief Kong. Another testament to his power is that (like fellow Shichibukai Mihawk and Boa Hancock) over the course of the series he has never been injured by any other character during a battle. This is noteworthy as he was present in the war between the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates, a battle in which most of the series' strongest characters, such as Sengoku, were in some way injured. Doflamingo has considerable reflexes and agility. He was also able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over Oars Jr.'s gigantic body. He was fast enough to escape through the eye of Crocodile's sandstorm and exit unscathed. He also showed enough strength to equally clash his weight against Crocodile's hook with just a kick. Body Manipulation Doflamingo possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability to control people's bodies like puppets. He can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. He has shown himself capable of controlling more than one person at the same time, without apparent effort. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. This ability is even powerful enough to stop the physically strong "Diamond" Jozu in his tracks, preventing him from further attacking Crocodile. In the One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, this has been classified as a Paramecia Devil Fruit. However, it has yet to be confirmed in a canonical source. Body Dismemberment In addition to controlling people, Doflamingo has demonstrated that he can effortlessly slice off body parts. He managed to cleanly sever Oars Jr.'s right leg in one swift motion and decapitated Crocodile, though Crocodile's Logia powers only made this a nuisance. Whether his abilities stem from a Devil Fruit or from some other means, or if it is related to his controlling ability, is unknown, even if it would seem that the two mysterious abilities derive from his fingers moving. History Past Very little information is known about Doflamingo's past, but he was present at Gol D. Roger's execution in Loguetown. Skypiea Saga Meeting of the Shichibukai Doflamingo is initially introduced through his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government as supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the fall of a Shichibukai member - Crocodile. At Mariejois, two Marines are fighting. One states he has no control of himself, his hands are moving by themselves. Vice Admiral Tsuru tells the Shichibukai Doflamingo to stop. After being asked to halt with his antics, Doflamingo takes matter further by having the two marines draw their swords ready to kill each other. Just then, Sengoku walks into the room and asks Doflamingo if he is here for a fight. Doflamingo mocks him; Bartholomew Kuma backs Doflamingo up by stating they now have a target. Surprised that 2 of the 6 remaining Shichibukai came, he starts the meeting. Doflamingo and Sengoku exchange comments on the success of pirating. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Doflamingo speaks of his actions for the World Government. Just then, Mihawk arrives, commenting on the behaviour of the Marines and other Shichibukai he has heard from outside the room. Doflamingo states Mihawk was the least expected person to show up and Mihawk replies he is merely a bystander as this meeting is about pirates of interest to him. Just then they are interrupted by another person, a silhouette of a man is seen greeting himself as an observer also, but stating he wishes to take part in the meeting. He is identified by one of the Marines as Laffitte, a policeman who was renowned for his violent ways and exiled from the West Blue. He states he wishes to put forward his captain's name for nomination of Shichibukai. The name of "Teach" is put forward by Laffitte. He is told that because he is an unknown pirate, he of little value to them. But Laffitte states they are working on that and to remember the name of the Blackbeard Pirates. Bellamy's Punishment On Mock Town Bellamy and Sarquiss are having an unexpected fight against one another. The reason behind the fight is the unexpected return of their true leader: Shichibukai member Donquixote Doflamingo. He felt upset that his "symbol" was being used in shame to fight against foolish dreams, such as the existence of a city of gold in the sky. Although Bellamy begs for forgiveness and states he'll never shame the sign ever again, Doflamingo sees no use for him, using his powers to have Sarquiss kill him. With his death, Doflamingo touts the beginning of a "New Age" where only worthy pirates exist and the trash is abandoned. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 303 and Episode 207, Doflamingo punishes Bellamy for tarnishing his symbol. Whitebeard War Saga Call From Business Doflamingo is revealed to be the owner of the Auction House. Disco is calling Donquixote Doflamingo to help out since the Auction House is owned by him. Doflamingo tells Disco that Slavery is old news and to never call him again. Disco desperately tries to convince Doflamingo to help, but he refuses. He mentions that all of the Shichibukai are all assembling at Mariejois to set up the battle to come: The Royal Shichibukai vs. the Whitebeard Pirates. War against Whitebeard Upon the looming threat of the Whitebeard Pirates he answered the call of the Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and join the war. He was later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock, at Mariejois. In the anime, it showed him sitting in a guest room with the other Shichibukai at Marineford during the assembling of troops, quietly anticipating the battle ahead. When the broadcasted execution of Ace started, he, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moriah, and Boa Hancock, stood ready for the war. When Sengoku announced the father of Ace was Gol D. Roger, he along with Moriah was surprised and greatly amused by this revelation. While the Marines are in panic as two tsunamis advance towards them, Doflamingo laughs at the "Legendary Pirate", meaning Whitebeard, while the great pirate himself also laughs. Until the arrival of Oars Jr., he was content to watch the battle unfold from the sidelines, commenting that things are getting interesting. When Oars Jr. managed to get to the plaza of Marineford, the pirate attacked Doflamingo in an attempt to take down at least one Shichibukai before falling over. However, Doflamingo dodged the attack with ease by jumping in the air, and in the process somehow sliced off Oars Jr.'s leg, laughing all the while, much to Moriah's anger. Doflamingo responds to the Whitebeard Pirate, 13th Division Commander 'Water Buffalo' Atmos, saying that being in the core of the Era "cracked" him up. Doflamingo uses his mysterious Devil Fruit power on Atmos who suddenly warns his comrades to stay back. However, Atmos is late with his warning and forced to fight his own crewmates. Coby witnesses the horror around him and runs for his life with Helmeppo, saying that these people were too strong for him. However, to the two Marine's surprise, Akainu is around the corner, ordering a Marine to take his post. The Marine responds, saying that he had to leave to be with his family. Akainu shows no mercy, and use his devil fruit ability against the Marine. After this, Akainu gets a call, saying that preparations for a plan were complete. Atmos continues to be under the Shichibukai's control. The Shichibukai himself shouts that terms for things that changed over time. People who had not seen war had different meanings for "Marine" or "Pirate". Doflamingo states that the ground was neutral and whoever was at the top, would define Justice, thus shouting, Justice would prevail. When Luffy and his party finally arrived at Marineford, he was delighted to see that all the current and former Shichibukai (sans Blackbeard) were assembled and, at the same time, amused that Luffy, the "famous rookie," was there as well. When Sengoku revealed that Luffy's father was actually Dragon, Doflamingo commented that Ivankov's appearance at the battlefield and fighting on Luffy's side finally made sense (revolutionaries and pirates have not been known to associate with each other up until now). Upon Ivankov's confrontation with Kuma, Doflamingo askes Ivankov if he has any prior relationship with Kuma. He also says that Kuma is now dead. Luffy, contemplating on how helpful Hancock is happens to make his way to where Ivankov and Kuma are battling. While Luffy recognizes Kuma, Ivankov tells Doflamingo that Kuma is standing before him and can't be dead. Luffy asks Ivankov if he and Kuma know each other, which Ivankov confirms, while stating that something is wrong with Kuma. Doflamingo once more speaks on Kuma's behalf, saying that while the two seemed to know Kuma, the man standing before them wasn't Kuma, as Vegapunk had finished his modifications on the former Bartholomew Kuma. Doflamingo then explains to Ivankov the process Kuma volunteered to undergo, as his body was converted into a "Pacifista", with bits and pieces of him being modified at a time. Ivankov says that Doflamingo is lying as Kuma hated the World Government and would never work with them. While Doflamingo admits that he doesn't know what kind of deal Kuma and the World Government made, he goes on to say that but a few days ago he had retained his personality, but now he was a walking corpse with no human memory, following the World Government's every command: PX-0. As Jozu attempts to attack Crocodile again with Diamond Jozu, he is stopped by Doflamingo, who is riding on his back and controlling his movement. While Crocodile seems antagonistic towards Doflamingo, Doflamingo asks if he and Crocodile can team up. However, Crocodile only laughs at this, asking Doflamingo if he thought they were on the same level, instead mocking him, saying what Doflamingo is actually asking is to serve under Crocodile. Doflamingo laughs right back saying he was hoping for Crocodile to be rational, to which Crocodile responded by saying that if he was he wouldn't be here in the first place. He then attacks both Doflamingo and Jozu with a massive sandstorm. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squardo, Doflamingo is seen grinning. After Whitebeard uses his Devil Fruit to tilt all of Marineford and a good portion of the ocean, Doflamingo laughs, saying Whitebeard was a "crazy old guy." After Crocodile saves Ace by blowing away the executioners, Doflamingo somehow uses his powers to decapitate him apparently out of envy that Crocodile had "joined up" with Whitebeard and not with him earlier on. Crocodile responded that he joined with no one. With that settled, Doflamingo engages Crocodile in battle. The battle is interrupted at a certain point, since Crocodile later fights with Dracule Mihawk. When Luffy manages to free his brother, Doflamingo says that it would be a lot funnier if they escape Marineford, so he doesn't want to fight them, which angers Momonga. Later, when the Blackbeard Pirates show up, Doflamingo laughs, saying that this is the best and that things are really getting awesome now. When Whitebeard met his end at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Doflamingo once again laughs. When Shanks arrives and calls for peace between the pirates and the Marines, Doflamingo just casually stands where he is, smiling as he always does. After the War With the war over, Doflamingo is seen in the backstreets of Marineford, accompanied by several Pacifista units, all attacking Gekko Moriah. Doflamingo states that Moriah has gotten too weak, and thus can no longer fulfill the duties of the Shichibukai, and that he is going to make it look like Moriah died in the war. When Moriah asks if it was Sengoku who was responsible, Doflamingo points up and tells him to "try higher", implying that either Commander-in-Chief Kong or the Gorosei were behind it. Later, Doflamingo informs a government official that Moriah disappeared into thin air before he could deal the final blow. Doflamingo doesn't seem to care since Moriah was critically injured and would probably die soon anyway. He even joked that there was a chance Moriah would even come back as a zombie, which befits him. The official, however, is clearly not so amused and scolds Doflamingo for not completing the job properly. Doflamingo then steps up to the official saying that he doesn't care about the powers in the World Government and warns the official that he will quit the Shichibukai if he feels like it. Punk Hazard Arc Doflamingo is revealed to be known as Joker, the underworld broker, Velgo and Monet are also revealed to be his underlings. Trafalgar Law also states he is a former underling of Doflamingo. Major Battles *Shichibukai and the Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies *Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma and Gekko Moriah vs. Little Oars Jr. *Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Atmos *Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Crocodile vs. Jozu *Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Crocodile *Donquixote Doflamingo and some Pacifistas vs. Gekko Moriah Anime and Manga Differences Jaya Arc In the manga, Doflamingo's actions during the Shichibukai meeting after Crocodile's title was revoked were noticed by Tsuru. In the anime, his actions were noticed instead by another Marine in the room. Marineford Arc In the manga, in the moment which Sengoku reveals the relationship between Dragon and Luffy, he said that is the reason why Ivankov was with Luffy. In the anime, he didn't say anything, he was only seen smiling. Colorization In the manga and other related merchandise, Doflamingo has a different color scheme than the one that was presented initially in the anime. The anime later however changed the majority of Doflamingo's color scheme to match that presented in the manga. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, an early concept of Donquixote Doflamingo was revealed, showing that he was originally a rapper, and that he was supposed to be a little younger than his current setting. Trivia * His physical appearance is similar to the famous French singer Michel Polnareff. * Doflamingo's flag was the first "smilie" style Jolly Roger to be seen in the series. Doflamingo also states that slavery is "out", but smilies are "in". The significance of the smilie has yet to be revealed but has appeared in other places since.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Doflamingo talks on Smilies. * He is the only Shichibukai whom any of the Straw Hats have yet to formally meet. External Links * Don Quixote - Wikipedia article about the main character of a famous Spanish novel, after which this character is presumably named. * Flamingo - Wikipedia's article about the animal Doflamingo's animal theme is based on. References Site Navigation ca:Donquixot Doflamingo de:Donquixote Doflamingo it:Donquijote Doflamingo zh:唐吉訶德·多佛朗明哥 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters